old hsm ff
by addey
Summary: i wrote this in like...8th grade, haha.
1. Party Music

**FEATURES: Troypay, Ryella, and Chaylor, with a twist into Chabriella.**

**RATED T FOR: Drinking, teen pregnancy.**

**GABRIELLA**

"Where's Troy? He said he'd be by the pool when I texted him." Sharpay asked.

"Probably went to pee or something. I'll go check the bathrooms." Chad grabbed a soda from some kid and ran into the house.

"Crap! I forgot he said the west pool, not the east!" Sharpay said. "Well, I feel like an idiot. Should I go get Chad?"

"Nah, I need a drink. I'll find him inside." Gabriella ran up the steps, and into the Hilken's kitchen. Kyle Hilen always threw the best parties, and the gang decided they couldn't miss one. She opened her mouth to ask for a Coke, but some guy handed her a red plastic cup. It looked like pee. She took a sip, and decided pee couldn't taste that good.

"Gabs!" Chad jogged up behind her, taking a sip from his cup.

"Hey." She took another drink. "Mmm. You got some of this,too? It's really good! I don't know what it is though, but I've gotta put it on Mom's grocery list!"

"Punch, I guess." He downed it in one gulp. "I need more though. Oh, yeah, and I couldn't find Troy. Did you see him?"

"Shar had the wrong pool." Gabriella gulped down the last of her drink and reached for another on the counter. "This is like, ten times better than the punch at the school parties. I wonder what the secret ingredient is."

"I dunno." Chad said. "Hey, the upstairs game room is awesome! Wanna come check it out with me?"

"I'm supposed to meet Ryan on the dance floor.." She was on her third cup when she realized, 'Chad looks way better now than when we were in the car over here.'..."Sure! Let's go!"

**TROY **

"Shar!" Troy Bolton shouted to his girlfriend, Sharpay, from in the hot tub. "Over here!"

Sharpay peeled off her swimsuit cover-up to reveal a 2-piece. She wanted to dress conservatively tonight. Her mom was drilling "What Would Jesus Do?" into her head, and she couldn't picture Jesus in a string bikini.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" She kissed him on the cheek and climbed in.

"You look hot." He said. He knew she hated people saying that. Ever since her church camp last year, Sharpay had changed. She no longer wanted to be 'hot', she wanted to be 'beautiful.'

"Shut up!" She whacked him playfully. His hair looked so soft, and his muscles defined. She really wanted to make out with him, but reminded herself she was only going as far as 1-minute kissing for now. 'It's been a year, though! God will forgive you for one tiny make-out sesh!' the Devil on her shoulder said. 'WWJD, Sharpay?" the Angel on her other shoulder asked. "WHy don't we go to the dance floor or something. Ooh! They're starting a new round of chicked in the pool! Let's go!"

"Pay, babe. You just got in the hot tub!" He said. Chicked would be fun, but all he really wanted was to be alone with Sharpay. His intentions weren't dirty, but he missed Sharpay. They hadn't seen each other since Troy left for his basketball national shampionship. He pecked her on the lips, and ran his fingers through her hair. She gave him the puppy eyes and said "Not right now."

**RYAN**

"Taylor, have you seen Gabi?" Ryan asked his friend.

"No, have you seen Chad?" Taylor asked him.

"Nah..Sharpay said Chad went to find Troy, and then she got the wrong pool, so Gabs left to tell him. She hasn't seen 'em since." Ryan set his soda down on a table.

"Maybe they found each other and went looking for one of us." Taylor offered. "We'll find them. Follow me."

They checked bathrooms, pools, dance floors, kitchens, and living rooms. The looked everywhere, and neither Gabriella nor Chad were anywhere to be seen.

"Hey, here's a flight of stairs! Maybe they went up there." Taylor ran up the steps, Ryan trailing behind. They opened two doors, and both rooms were empty.

"One more door!" Ryan said. He turned the knob and-


	2. Ambulance Lights

**EDiTOR'S NOTE!**

**thanks sooo much for the awesome comments! PLEASE keep reading and God bless!**

**oh, and message me with any questions!**

**GABRiELLA**

"CHAD CORNELIUS DANFORTH!" Taylor shouted through her tears.

"Ba-Babe-Baby!" Chad stuttered. "It's uh... Not what it...looks li-like!"

"Gabi! I thought-" Ryan yelled at Gabriella. Gabriella didn't really understand what was going on, her head was pounding so hard. She couldn't think straight. She tried to talk, but her words weren't coming out well.

"Ry-ryan! Hon! Wh-What's going...on?" Gabriella was so obviously drunk. She and Chad didn't realize they were drinking alchohol. Chad wasn't quite as drunk, but he was drunk enough to go all the way with Gabriella.

"CHAD! GABS! You guys are DRUNK! I just can't believe this!" Taylor was on the floor in tears. Chad pulled his pants on and put an arm around her. "NO! YOU BROKE MY HEART! I THOUGHT I WAS ALL YOU NEEDED, CHAD! YOU TOLD ME I WAS ALL YOU NEEDED! AND NOW, YOU! AND GABRIELLA! MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BOYFRIEND! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DIRTY PERVERT!"

"Ryan. You under-understand,don'tcha, baby?" She got up and played with his shirt collar. She was obviously a flirty-drunk.

"You just ruined everything, Gabriella. Everything! Down the tubes. It's OVER!" Ryan shouted. He picked Taylor off the ground and hugged her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Chad pushed Ryan to the floor. Ah, a violent-drunk.

"I think you need to get away from my friend. She gave you everything she had, and never did anything to hurt you, and you just tear her heart in half!" Ryan pushed him over and started to carry Taylor to his car.

"Ryan, honey, baby, sweetie! It's all just a mis-mistake!" Gabriella followed him out of the room, but it was no use.

"Get my girlfriend back in here!" Chad yelled. Ryan set Taylor down on the steps. She couldn't move for herself.

"She's my best friend. You stay away from her! You already hurt her enough. OW!"

**SHARPAY**

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" A police officer asked Sharpay. She heard the ambulance, and Troy followed her out to the front yard.

"Yessir, can you tell me what's going on?" She knew something was wrong.

"Yes, can you identify this young man?" The officer showed her a picture of Ryan.

"Yes, sir. That's my twin brother, Ryan. Is he okay?"

"I'm afraid he's pretty well hurt. Looks like his buddy, uh, Chad Danforth, beat him up."

'WHAT?!' Sharpay thought. "Well, is he gonna be okay? What happened?!"

"We're trying to get the story from your friend, Gabriella, here. SHe's pretty drunk though. Her alchohol blood level is twice the normal. We're taking her to the hospital,too; She's been projectile vomiting for the past ten minutes."


	3. Hospital Gowns

**EDiTOR'S NOTE:**

**thanks again for all the comments! lovely! keep 'em coming! they encourage me to write faster!**

**TROY**

"Miss Evans, Mr. Bolton, Ryan will see you now." The nurse, Nancy, opened the door to Ryan's hospital room. "Are your parents here, Sharpay?"

"Not yet. My father had a business meeting in New York; Mom was going to pick him up at the airport." Sharpay tried a smile, since Nancy was being so cheery, but Troy could see she wasn't really happy.

"Sharpay?" Ryan opened his eyes weakly. "Troy? What's going on?"

"Ryan, do you remember anything from the fight? What happened, bro?" Troy asked. He pulled Sharpay closer to him so she wouldn't be as scared.

"Yeah, I think so. I remember Tay couldn't find Chad, and I couldn't find Gabs, so we went looking for them together, and we went upstairs to see if they were up there, and we went into this bedroom on the top floor of the Hilken's house, and Chad and Gabi were...were.."

"Ryan, what were they doing? Tell me what happened." Sharpay asked sweetly. She didn't want him to feel scared, but it was no use. His best friend just beat him to the core, and landed him in the hospital.

"They were drunk. They reeked of beer. When we walked in, they were..." Ryan gulped. "Doing. Certain things. Certain things Gabi and I haven't even done yet. Tay was on the floor in tears, so I picked her up, tried to carry her out. Chad told me to stay away from his girlfriend, I told him to leave my friend alone, and he punched me. Right here." Ryan lifted up his hospital gown to reveal a massive blue bruise on his stomach. "Then he slammed me in the face, and pushed me back. I fell and hit my head on the corner of a painting and my head started to bleed. Tay tried to stop it. I guess Gabs was passed out by the time the police got there. Taylor pushed him out of the room, and we heard some weird sound and Taylor ran out and ran back and said he fell down the stairs."

"Oh my gosh. Ryan!" Sharpay hugged him with tears in her eyes. She looked at Troy, who by now had teary eyes,also.

"Miss Evans, your parents are here. The doctor needs a quick word with your family about your brother's condition."

**CHAD**

"Chad, what the heck were you thinking?!" Troy said.

"I was thinking I didn't know what it was!" Chad answered from his hospital bed. His body was badly bruised, but nothing too tragic. "Me and Gabi, that was the alchohol. I would never do that! You know me, Troy!"

"The Chad I know wouldn't get drunk and have sex with his girlfriend's best friend." Troy paced back and forth. "The Evans' could SUE, Chad!"

"Even my dad didn't scream at me this much." Chad mumbled. "Can you turn it down a notch? My head is throbbing."

"I can't believe you were being so STUPID. Really, Chad. In one night, you managed to break Taylor's heart, take Gabriella's virginity AND for the cherry on top, you almost KILLED your best friend!"

"I'm too hung over to apologize right now, and I need a break from the lectures, so if you could just go see how Gabs is doing, that'd be, like, perfect."

"Fine." Troy got up. "But during your little free time, you better think of a way to clean up this little mess you made."


	4. Doctor's Order

**EDiTOR'S NOTE:**

**Once again, LOVIN the comments! Pleasee keep 'em coming!!**

**TAYLOR**

"You okay, Taylor?" Ryan asked. He put an arm around her, trying to give her some comfort.

"Ryan, you almost died for saving me!" Taylor half-yelled. "I don't know if I'm okay."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ryan asked.

"You saved my life,Ryan! You're my superhero!" She was bawling at this point.

"Tay, don't cry! I just don't let anyone mess with my friends is all." Ryan couldn't take anymore tears.

"It's just, I loved him so much, and I trusted him. And just the image of him and Gabs, it just tears me in half. I want to forgive him, but when I try, my heart says he's a filthy pig. Chad and Gabi, they're not those kinda people, you know? I mean, there are some people who other people think about in a way, like they're destined to screw up their lives. Chad was on his way to NBA fame, Gabriella could've done anything with her brain and her voice. They're not those people who are destined to screw up. They're the people who win awards, and score medals. They were both on the Teens Against Alchohol Board.And now, Chad has a police record."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I never thought of them like this either." Ryan sighed.

"So the question is, do they deserve forgiveness?"

**SHARPAY**

"So, Dr. Sherman, how bad is it?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Well, when he hit is head, part of the skull cracked, which burst an artery. that's why he was bleeding so profusely. Now, the arter-"

"Excuse me, but I'm not really good with medical definitions. Could you just tell us what's gonna happen?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Basically, he's going to need major cranial-er, brain surgery. There's an 85 percent chance he'll make it."


	5. Can You Pass The Test?

**EDiTOR'S NOTE:  
The comments have been slowing down! Tsk Tsk!**

**STORY NOTES:**

**It's been a few weeks since the last chapter scene.**

**Ryan had surgery, and he survived.**

**Taylor and Ryan aren't speaking to Gabriella and Chad.**

**Troy and Sharpay are neutral, and talking to all of them.**

**They both are mentally are on Taylor & Ryan's side, but aren't taking real sides.**

**RYAN**

"Ryan, sweetie." Mrs. Evans rustled his hair.

"Mom. Hi." Ryan smiled. "What's up?"

"Um, honey." Ryan could see she wasn't happy. Something bad must be happening...

"What is it?"

"We just got done talking to Dr. Sherman, and it seems..." 

"What?!"

"It seems they made a mistake..."

**GABRIELLA**

"Sharpay! I need you to come over now!" Gabriella's eyes were stinging with hot tears.

"Gabri! What's wrong?" Sharpay was worried. Taylor and Ryan were giving them the cold shoulders. Maybe this had something to do with it?

"I'll tell you in a second, just come over here." Gabriella hung up. Moments later, Sharpay was in her room, talking about it with her.

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe it's just the flu or something. And maybe you're just late 'cause of stress. I hear that happens a lot." Sharpay put a comforting arm around her. "Just take the test. It's probably negative. Just get it over with!"

"I..I can't!" Gabriella's friend Kim had gotten a pregnancy test for "my mom, since she's puking her face off", but really, it was for Gabi. "What if it's positive? What'll happen then?!"

"I will always be your best friend. I'll always protect you, and watch out for you. I'll always make sure you're okay. You won't be alone. Anything that happens to you, happens to me."

"Okay." Gabriella smiled weakly. She stumbled into the bathroom, and came out crying.

"Let me see, Gabs." Sharpay hugged her.

"It's...it's..."


	6. Rising Anger

**EDiTOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks again for the comments! Love 'em!! **

**Also, I might start something similar to what I did writing my other fanfic. **

**I'll review with trivia questions about HTU, and the first to reply with the **

**correct answer gets their name or a name of their choice in the story.**

**What do you think??**

**STORY NOTES:**

**Ryan's okay, it was a minor glitch:) **

**CHAD**

"Gabriella!" Chad shouted. Everyone was sitting in a circle in Gabriella's room, discussing what they would do. It was no longer Gabriella's choice. This pregnancy would affect everyone's lives. "You can't have a baby! It'll ruin everything for all of us!"

"She can't kill an innocent baby!" Taylor yelled. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her boyfriend and her best friend. Parents?! "But she can't support one either. That's why I think we should go with adoption."

"Together, we can raise this child." Ryan shouted, finally out of his wheelchair. "He or she deserves to know who ir's parents are!"

"And he or she still could, we can keep in touch. Adoption would be best!" Taylor stated.

"We wouldn't even BE parents if Gabriella just got an abortion!" Chad yelled.

"It's our responsibility! We have to deal with the consequences of your actions. We can't just dump this into someone else's arms." Ryan said.

"We can give two people the chance to be parents! People who are fit to have children and raise them!" Taylor argued.

"We can't ruin our lives over one meaningless,drunken one-night-stand!"Chad shouted.

"GUYS! SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Sharpay shouted. "NONE OF YOU are carrying this baby. Let's hear what Gabs has to say."

"I've made my decision, guys. I think we should..."


	7. Sharp Toys

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I REALLY love them, so please review thsi chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**-addie**

**GABRIELLA**

"I've decided on an abortion." Gabriella announced,wincing.

"What?! You're gonna KILL an innocent child?!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah, we could be good parents and you just want to kill it?!" Ryan shouted.

By this point, Gabriella was in tears. She ran into the bathroom. Hot tears stung her eyes. Ryan had promised to always be there for her. All those visions of the two of them in each other's arms on their wedding night vanished from Gabriella's hope. How could he trust her anymore?

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was useless. She was a murderer. She was about to kill a baby that hadn't even been given a chance to do any of the things she herself had experienced. This poor child would never get to feel the excitement of Christmas morning or a trip to Toys-R-Us. Never be able to go to DisneyWorld and meet Mickey Mouse. Never swing on a swingset or fall off it's bike. She was a killer.

Mascara running down her face, she grabbed Sharpay's razor. She slit her wrist. The blood rushed from her veins. It hurt a bit, but Gabriella did it again. She covered her cuts with some of Sharpay's bangle bracelets, and wiped her eyes. She sat on the counter, thinking. She was a killer.

**TROY**

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Troy yelled over Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan. They all turned and looked at him, shocked, as if he had no right to interfere with their argument. "You guys are acting like 5-year-olds! Taylor, if you had to go to the school with a baby in your stomach, everyone watching, would you really want to have this baby? Not just the stares and people pitying you, but the morning sickness and not being able to do simple things, like seeing your feet? And Ryan. Do you really think you can handle being a father? The only thing you know about parenting is watching "the video" in Health class and babysitting. Do you think you could stay in school, get a job that pays well for no experience and has good hours, and take care of a child? Neither do I. Now, Gabs made a decision. YOu may not agree, but it's HER decision. Not yours. Can you just set aside your petty pride and offer her some support?"

"But W-" Troy cut Ryan off.

"Shut up, Ryan!"

"No, Troy, I was saying we need to check on Gabs." Ryan said.

"Oh. SOrry." Troy said. Sharpay opened the door to the bathroom and-

"GABRIELLA!"


	8. Flowing Blood

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! Love 'em!**

**big thanks to Millie Keane because she's really good about reviewing.**

**I'll be on vacation for awhile so I can't write too much there.**

**Next chapter: Romance or more drama? Well drama's a deff. but romance?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-addie.**

**RYAN**

"Gabriella!" Ryan cried. Gabi was lying on the floor unconcious. "What happened!?"

"Lemme check her vital signs!" Taylor pushed through everyone. Good thing she was in her pre-med study course! SHe pulled the bangles up from Gabi's wrist and found the cuts. Chad pointed out the mini pink trash can by the toilet was filled with an inch of blood, and Sharpay found blood on her razor. "Her heart's still beating, but she cut one of her main veins. We have to get her to the hospital before she dies!"

Everyone ran to Troy's Tahoe and tried to wake Gabriella up. She was rushed into the emergency room. Sharpay sat in the lobby crying, and Troy wiped up her tears and prayed wiith her. Chad repeatedly hit himself on the head with an issue of Oprah magazine. Taylor sat in a chair thinking.Ryan was getting something from the vending machine, just to hide his tears. THey sat. And they waited. And sat. And waited. Until finally...

**SHARPAY**

"Miss Evans, Mr. Evans, may I see you?" asked Dr. Sherman. Ryan and Sharpay got up and walked over to him. "Ah, Ryan! Good to see you in better health. You may both go see Gabriella. I was informed you two were the most important."

"Thank you, Doctor." Ryan rushed into her room,followed by Sharpay and Dr. Sherman. "What happened?"

"Well, as your friend Taylor said, she cut one of her main veins. She would've died if you hadn't saved her. She will be okay, we just have to do a full-body ultrasound to check blood flow." Dr. Sherman stated matter-of-factly.

"Ul-Ultrasound?" SHarpay gulped. "Isn't that for pregnant people?"

"Well, most of the time, yes. But it can also be done to monitor blood flow, and other things." Dr. Sherman said.

"Oh. You're not going to go over her stomach, are you?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I was planning on it. Should I not?" Dr. SHerman said.

"Oh, uh..no. Just..wondering."


	9. Uncontrollable Rage

**Hey! Thanks for all the comments!**

**I think from next chapter on, I'm going to start something new.**

**The person who comments most in a week or the one with the best comments**

**gets a shout out!**

**So yeahhh. **

**Here goes!**

**-addie**

**RYAN**

"PREGNANT?!" Gabriella's mom yelled,glaring at Ryan. "Gabriella is NOT pregnant! Ryan, you did this to her!"

"Ms. Montez! I didn't!" Ryan defended himself. She was in hysterics, and he could feel her anger tearing into him.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" She screamed.

"I can promise you-"

"THE ONLY PROMISE YOU WILL MAKE IS TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, RYAN!"

"Ms. Montez! You are out of control!" Troy held her back, trying to calm her down. "Ryan is not the father!"

"So you all knew and lied to me?!" She pulled her arm from Troy's grip.

"Really, we just found out two hours ago." Sharpay said. "If you calm down we can tell you what happened."

"How did this start?" She was gasping for air.

Everyone looked at each other, then Sharpay. She knew it was a signal for her to tell the story.

"Well..It started the night of the party a few weeks back. I couldn't find Troy, so Chad went to go look for him, Gabi got thirsty, so she went inside, and-"

"Sharpay, I know that whole story." Ms. Montez muttered as calm as she could.

"Oh, sorry..anyways. You know about the fight, but I guess you don't know what it was about, do you?" Sharpay asked. Ms. Montez shook her head, looking puzzled. "Uh..Okay. Well, what happened was, uh..Gabriella and Chad were both drunk, as you know..and there was an empty bedroom upstairs, and..well. Certain things were done. It's not like Gabriella, o-or Chad for that matter, are proud of what happened and are sorry and regretful from the bottom of their hearts, but it did happen. So, that's what the fight was about. Ryan was trying to keep Chad away from Taylor, because she was so hurt. And, being drunk, he shoved Ryan, and the rest you know. And then, today, Gabriella called me crying saying she was uh..late. And her other friend bought her a pregnancy test, thinking it was for someone else, and it turned out positive. We had just called Troy, Chad, Taylor and Ryan over to talk about everything. She told me herself she wasn't going to hide this from you. She was planning on telling you right when she got home. Her intentions aren't bad. She just wants to own up to her mistakes and face the consequences."

"Chad? You're the father?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Mom?" Gabriella asked wearily, sitting up in bed.

"Gabi!"


	10. Spaghetti Kiss

**I'd say this goes to **Julx27xluvsxHM && xamyxjx! TIE!

**She reviewed my new story, L.O.V.E.! Thanks!!**

**Here's some romance! **

**And, if you could, would you mind telling me your favorite line or part from this story?**

**You don't have to but it'd be nice. **

**PLEASE R&R! thanks so much!**

**-addie**

**TROY**

"I feel kinda guilty saying this, but tonight, I just want it to be me and you, no pregnancy drama." Troy opened the passenger's door to his Tahoe. They hadn't been on a real date in weeks, so he thought a night out would be a good idea to escape from it all.

"I understand. I know Gabs' been under so much pressure..I almost feel guilty leaving her under the wrath of Ms. Montez." Sharpay sighed.

"But tonight is all about you and me." Troy kissed her on the cheek and blindfolded her with an old tie.

"Aah!" Sharpay giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Our date is a surprise." Troy closed her door and got in. He popped in a CD he burned. He started singing along with Sharpay to Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" and smiled. After years of wanting her, he was finally seriously dating the girl of his dreams. He couldn't wait to surprise her. Finally, they pulled up to the lake. Troy pulled the blindfold off and saw her eyes widen.

"Troy! Baby! You did all this for me?!" She kissed him. She was amazed. The dock where they'd had their first kiss was covered in rose petals and candles. She grabbed his hand and ran to the end of the dock. There was a picnic basket with a plate of spaghetti and Dr. Pepper, her favorite drink.

Above their heads, Troy had spent two hours setting up lights. He put tons of work into this night, even asking his mom to teach him to make spaghetti. He sat down on the picnic blanket and spun around onto his stomach. Sharpay did the same and started eating. It was magical. Neither could explain the passion they were feeling. Troy twirled his fork into his mouth, and discovered he had the same string as Sharpay. They both slurped up each end until there was nothing left between their lips. They kissed passionately, and Troy knew it. He was in love. He wanted to spend his life with her, and no one else.

"Watched Lady & The Tramp, did you?" Sharpay asked playfully.

"Heh. Actually, it was on Disney last night, Lost was a re-run. There wasn't much else on.." He paused, looking into her chocolate eyes. "But really, I have a question for you, Sharpay."

"Shoot." She smiled.

"Okay..Well. Until I asked you out, I've never felt like this. No one's made me feel the way you do. I want to spend my entire life in your arms." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "This is a promise ring. It's not an engagement ring, but it means we're always gonna be together. I promise. Almost like a pre-engagement ring. I don't wanna be too forward but I lo-"

"Troy, shut up, kiss me, and put the ring on my finger already!" She laughed and kissed him. Her dreams were now complete. Her cell phone rang. She hesitated to answer it, but Troy nodded, signaling it was okay.

"SHARPAY!" Ryan screamed in her ear. "COME BACK TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! TROY TOO! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"


	11. Dark Bruises

**Thanks for all the comments!**

**I'm surprised all your favorite parts were in CHpt. 10!**

**I didn't think it was a very good chapter!**

**Can you guys do me a HUGE favor and tell me how to check my messages**

**or R&R my newest fanfic L.O.V.E.?**

**thanks SO much!**

**i guess my best reviewer is Valx3 and Lacey.**

**thanks again!**

**-adddiee**

**RYAN**

"Gabs, we've gotta go back to the hospital, babe. The doctors need to check out the bruise on your stomach." Ryan coaxed her into his car right as Troy and Sharpay drove up.

"Ryan, what's the emergency? It better be good!" Troy asked.

"Gabriella's dad hit her." He said in a hushed tone. "Gab's mom told him about the pregnancy and he came home drunk and hit Gabriella."

"Wh-What?" Sharpay looked confused. "Lemme see her."

Ryan pointed to his car and Sharpay climbed in.

"Hi Gabbi." She sighed.

"Hi Shar." She whispered weakly.

"Where does it hurt?" Sharpay asked.

"My stomach." Gabriella pulled her shirt up a bit to reveal a black and purple bruise the size of a basketball.

"Gabs, we have to go to the hospital. This is really bad." Sharpay looked worried.

"I'm scared. What if they ask how it happened?"

"Then you tell them the truth." 

"I can't do that!" Gabriella fought. "I did this to myself! It's my fault I got hit!"

"Gabriella, you can't do this to yourself." Sharpay reassured her. "You have to stop blaming yourself for other's mistakes! It's your dad's fault, not yours. Now, we are going to the hospital."

"Thanks, Sharpay." Gabriella whispered. "And I've changed my mind."

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm gonna have this baby."


	12. Love Notes

**thanks for the comments!  
i'm not gonna choose users that comment most and stuff anymore though.**

**it's kinda mean.**

**but PLEASE. I beg, review my L.O.V.E fanfic. You WON'T regret it!**

**And I was waiting for more comments.**

**I only got five in a few weeks.**

**So please spread the word, if you can!**

**And I have a new rule.**

**No updates until I get 7 reviews. I think that's fair.**

**Anyways.**

**Sorry I took so long, and please R&R**

**-addie**

**TAYLOR**

"Whore!" Amy Clovard said as Gabriella and Taylor walked down the hall. Gabriella's stomach was getting bigger now, and her bruise was visible, because she forgot to grab a jacket, and there was a thin line of purple where her jeans and top couldn't reach to meet each other and hide not only her bruised, protruding stomach, but Gabriella's embarassment.

"So. What happened with your dad? You never called." Taylor tried to get her mind off the insults that were flying in Gab's direction.

"Cops came. Arrested him. He got off easy since he has no criminal record." Gabriella stared at her shoes as another cruel student called her a slut.

"Gabi, I'm just worried about you. You might wanna stay at my house for awhile." Taylor put her arm around her best friend.

"You sure you're parents would approve of you socializing with the junior class' skank?" Gabriella sighed.

"My parents aren't that lame. Plus, I don't think my parents are that lame. They understand, Gabs. You made a mistake, that doesn't make you the devil!" Taylor reassured her.

"Tell it to my dad." Gabriella frowned as Ryan ran up to them with a smile. "What's got you smilin'?"

"You." Ryan stood behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her stomach.

"Is it kicking yet, Slut?" Carl Morris and his crowd laughed off down the hall.

"Carl! Get back here!" Ryan yelled.

"It's cool, Ryan. I'd be mad too if _my_ girl slept with my best friend too!" His friends doubled over in laughter.

"Really? Is this cool?" Ryan raised his fist, but Gabriella grabbed it before he could strike a punch.

"He's not even worth it, Ryan." She pulled his hand down, lacing their fingers, and they walked down the hall, Taylor at their sides.

"So, uh, I was gonna tell you, I have a surprise for you." Ryan kissed her forehead. Gabriella closed her eyes, automatically, like everytime he said he had a surprise.

"Nope! You have to wait until tonight. But I'll give you a taste." He dropped a folded piece of paper in her hands, gave her a kiss, and walked off to science.

"What does it say?" Taylor asked. Gabriella opened it up, and read aloud.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, go to the beach at 7:02." She smiled, thinking of what he had planned.

"Have fun tonight! See you in Darbus' class." Taylor ran down the hall. Gabriella folded up the note, and stuffed it in her bag. 'So this is what love feels like, huh?' She thought. The bell sounded and she ran off, looking at her letter, her last piece of hope.


	13. Shocking Question

**thanks again!  
i love yall:D you are so amazing about R&Ring!**

**And even though it hasn't been 10 reviews.**

**Here's a chapter.**

**:D**

**-addie**

**GABRIELLA**

"Under my umbrella-ella-ella-ay.." Gabriella mumbled along to the radio as she pulled into the beach parking lot. It was empty, and Ryan was nowhere to be found. She unfolded the note and reread it for the 28th time. It said clearly "the beach, 7:02". SHe looked around, and stumbled upon a 6 foot tall heart made of seashells. Inside, carved into the sand, were the words "G- You're so sweet, just like candy, Go to the field, that would be dandy! -R"

She hopped back in her Jeep. Ryan lived for scavenger hunts, and this one seemed exciting! She blasted the radio and slipped a CD he had made her for Valentine's Day. She sang along to "Hey There Delilah" and pulled into the field. THe field was a hidden secret. Ryan took Gabi there for quiet picnics, and at night, they would lay on a blanket and watch the stars together, hand in hand, surrounded by wildflowers. She pulled up, and found a message drawn in the mud. "G- Your last destination is where we had our first date, Go to Tony's Pizzeria, your answer will seal my fate.-R" Gabi got back into her car and thought about what that meant. 'My answer will seal his fate?' She asked herself. She parked her car and ran into the restaraunt. She wasn't particularly dressed to go out, but she knew Ryan wouldn't care. His opinion was the only one that mattered.

"Did you have fun?" Ryan took her to the booth.

"Yes, I did." Gabriella giggled. "So what's up?"

"Not much. Well, I actually have a question, but that can wait." Ryan smiled, as the waiter took their orders, and rushed back with a pepperoni and barbecue chicken pizza.

"Wow, you must be hungry!" Ryan laughed at Gabi, who was already on her 6th slice.

"I'm eating for two." Gabi sighed.

"Gabriella, I know you hate this right now, but one day, you'll be so proud of yourself." Ryan grabbed her hands.

"Yeah, in the future, I'm gonna look back on my life and say 'Gabs, remember when you got drunk at a party and you let your guy friend get you pregnant? Good choice! Snaps for Gabs!'." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking more about not having this abortion. It takes so much courage to stand up and say 'I can do this. I will do this. I won't be selfish, and I'll do what it takes. I'll deal with the consequences.' I really respect you for that. I'm proud of you, Gabs. I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"What happens if I'm making a mistake? What if I can't do this? I have no plans. No reservations. I doubt I can even stay at my parent's house."

"One thing I assure you, I will always be here. You need me, don't even call, I'll always be at your side. If _we_ make a mistake, we learn from it. That's life. And we can make plans. Who says the reservations have to be made 7 months in advance?"

"I don't know. I'm just confused." Gabriella sighed.

"Gabs, the question, I need to ask you." Ryan reached in his pocket.

"Shoot." Gabriella pulled the cheese off her 8th slice.

"Well, Gabi, you know I love you. Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. And this baby has made me realize things happen so fast, and you've got to say what you want before things change. So, I want to say, Gabriella Lynn Montez, you are the greatest girl I've ever met. Will you marry me?"


	14. Viva Las Trouble

**sorrry it's been so long!  
i need more reviews, please spread the word.**

**I'm starting a new thing.**

**If you want some new reviews, **

**I'm "selling" ads.**

**Private message me and tell me the name of a story you've written.**

**Tell me a bit about it.**

**I'll read it and 1)make a poster for it, and 2) i'll post it on each new chapter, and say a little about it.**

**everyone will see it, and read your fanfic:D**

**in return, i ask for reviews on the future of zashley, L.O.V.E. and heating things up, or an ad on your story.**

**Okay? cool:D**

**PM me if you're interested.**

**Also, if you want to review4review, tell me. But i've gotten requests from loyal readers, **

**and i'll review, but i can't read them because there's some bad grammar, and it's too hard deciphering what they said.**

**So keep that in mind:D**

**thanks agaiN!**

**-addie:D**

**TROY**

"Troy, pack up some clothes and a toothbrush, we'll be there in ten minutes." Ryan told his Motorola.

"What? Why?" Troy asked. He looked at Sharpay with a confused look, as if to say 'Something's going on.'

"Just start packing, you don't have much time." Ryan said.

"Ryan, what's going on? Where are you?" Troy asked. Sharpay mentally cursed out Ryan. They hadn't had a romantic night alone since the night Troy gave her the promise ring. Troy had put on his dad's old records and sang along to 'My Girl' to her. They danced and danced, 'til Ryan called.

"Me and Gabs are in the car. We've got a surprise." Ryan,on the other line, took Gabbi's right hand as she drove with her left. The sunlight made her ring sparkle, which made Ryan's eyes sparkle with happiness. Back at Troy's, Sharpay motioned for Troy to give her the phone.

"Ryan, we're not going anywhere until you tell us where you're going." Sharpay said, annoyed. He had already ruined their date, and now he was acting like a five-year-old, excited to show his mother the picture of a dog he drew on the wall with Sharpies.

"We're going to Vegas. Tell Troy he seriously needs to start packing, then we'll pick him up, then Chad & Tay. We'll run back to the house and get our stuff and then we're off!" Ryan smiled.

"RYAN! Why the heck are you taking us to Vegas! We can't just up and leave! Does Mom know about this? Dad's gonna kill you!" Sharpay yelled. "Mommy" clearly did _not _appreciate Ryan's "doggie picture". It seemed like Sharpay was always having to clean up everyone's messes lately. She was sick of it. This time, she was gonna make Ryan wipe the Sharpie marks off the wall himself.

"Mom knows most of the details. It's just for a few days, and we're booking a hotel and chapel when we get there. We have 500 doll-" Sharpay cut Ryan off.

"A CHAPEL?! Ryan, what the heck is going on?!" Sharpay shouted. Troy looked at her with wide eyes.

"We're going to elope. It'd mean a lot to us if you were there to watch us get married." Ryan said.

"OH MY GOSH! RYAN, YOU IDIOT! You're in high school! You're not ready to be a husband and a father! Have you even thought about what you're gonna do to support the baby, or where you'll live?" Sharpay asked. Troy mouthed to her 'They want to get married?!' and she replied with a silent 'They're taking us to Vegas to watch them elope!'. Troy's eyes widened even more. "Give the phone to Gabriella."

"Hey 'Pay! Are you pumped to be a maid of honor?" Gabi giggled.

"No, I'm not! Seriously, Gabs. You can't marry him! At least, not now!" Sharpay said.

"We have almost three thousand in savings. We're gonna rent an apartment in a year, and live in his room until then. We can't move and have the baby at the same time, so we actually have planned this out! Ryan's gonna start working for your dad this summer, and I'm gonna answer phones and be the secretary at my uncle's office. We're gonna have jobs and stuff!" Gabi explained.

"You're going to live in his _room_? Gabs, have you ever been _in_ his room? Trust me, I shared one with him until 3rd grade! It smells like Slim Jims and feet in there! If you can even get a foot in his room. It's buried in dirty laundry. This is _not_ a good idea. What about my parents? Mom might understand, but my dad will go ballistic." Troy appeared in back in the living room. Sharpay hadn't noticed he left. He set his bags on the floor. "I'll talk to you when you get here." SHarpay hung up before Gabi had a chance to explain.

"What are you doing?" SHarpay asked.

"I packed all my stuff like he told me to." Troy explained.

"We can't just jet off to Vegas! What about your parents?" Sharpay asked.

"THey'll understand. We're gonna regret missing this, Shar." Troy said. He picked her up off the couch like a groom carried his new bride into their house. He put her down by the door, and rested his hands on the small of her back. "Plus, this might be fun. Vegas with my best friends and my girl. My girl, my girl, talkin' bout, my girl,My girl!" He started singing again.

"It's been awhile since I've had an adventure." SHarpay bit her lip, still indecisive on what she should do. Ryan pulled up in Troy's driveway and honked the horn. "Oh fine! LET'S GO TO VEGAS BABY!"


	15. Highway Heartbreak

**thanks for thee reviews! neeed some more!**

**about ads. **

**please DON'T send them to me if i can't read them.**

**my biggest pet peeves are spelling errors and grammar issues.**

**so pleasee! i beg.**

**MORE REVIEWSS!! yay:D**

**-addie**

**TAYLOR**

"Are you high?" Taylor shouted into the phone. "Seriously! I thought Ryan took you to an Italian restaraunt, not a CRACKHOUSE!" She was half-joking, but the other half didn't think it'd be too far of a stretch for Gabi. In a few short months, she had gone from scholar to stupid.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Gabriella thought out loud.

"Hmm..I don't know. Teenagers eloping? How is that _INSANE_?!" Taylor scoffed.

"Whatever. Pack your stuff. Tell Chad to, too. Hey! That rhymed.." Gabriella exclaimed.

"And what the heck do you propose I tell my parents?" Taylor asked, wondering how they had pulled Sharpay, Troy, Chad and herself into all this. Oh crap! She thought, remembering she was supposed to be a good friend.

"It's three days, you have cool parents! They'll understand!" Gabriella pleaded.

"Fine. But just so I can make sure you don't do anything stupid. Again." Taylor sighed.

"'Kay. Be in your front yard with your stuff in 5 minutes!" Gabriella hung up. Taylor groaned at her Razr. Today was gonna be long and loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SHARPAY**

"Chad, quit farting! I'm trying to sleep!" Troy punched his bicep.

"Quit sleeping when I'm trying to fart, Troy!" Chad punch-laughed back.

"Ew!" Gabriella giggled.

"And your salt-and-vinegar Pringles aren't 'Ew'?!" Taylor scoffed.

"Shut up! I can hear you over my iPod!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan, you said you brought your computer? I'm bored." Sharpay said. Everyone was bored and uncomfortable in Ryan's Yukon XL. He was driving, and Chad sat beside him in the passenger's seat. Troy was tossing and turning in the row behind them, trying to get some sleep. Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor were crammed in the back seat, which was obviously meant for seating scrawny 9-year-olds, not senior girls, they quickly found out. The trip to Vegas was about 6 hours, and every hour or so, an angry parent would call asking why on earth they're rushing off to Vegas, and warning them not to do anything stupid. Sharpay was sick of the road and the smell of Gabriella's honey-mustard pretzels.

"Yeah, it's in the back. Just plug in the GoUSA card and you'll get internet service." Ryan dodged some more roadkill.

"Thanks!" Sharpay checked her myspace and facebook.

"Get on AIM!" Taylor told her. "Link our screennames."

**SHARoftheshowX3**

**Screennames Linked:**

**xxGABulous**

**TAYbaybay!**

**TroyTheBBALLboy**

**ChadIsRad89**

**RyTheDramaGuy**

"Done." Sharpay took a swig of Dr. Pepper. Thank God they stopped at a convenience store for snacks or she would've died.

"Whoa." Taylor said, looking at the screen.

"What?" SHarpay asked.

"Gabriella, look!" Taylor pulled a cherry Blow Pop out of her mouth. Gabriella stared at the computer. 12 different IMs popped up.

**CALLIEsweetie01 to xxGABulous: Gabriella I'm SOO Sorry about your mom! She's in my prayers!**

**JustinCase to xxGABulous: I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom. If you need to talk to me, you can**

**BlaireeBaby:D to xxGABulous: YOUR FAMILY IS IN MY PRAYERS!**

**HannnahKatexM to xxGABulous: I hope your mom's okay! i havent heard much, but i know it'll all turn out okay!**

**FootballMAN435 to xxGABulous: Whatever happened to your mom, i'll kick your dad and i sent your mom flowers. i'mreally sorry!**

"What are they talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"Huh?" Ryan asked. Gabriella pulled out her phone. After five minutes on roaming, it turned itself off. She turned it back on to see 102 missed calls and 74 voicemails. Almost all were from the Albequerque Police Department. She called them back, half scared to death.

"Miss Montez?!" said a middle-aged-sounding-man. "Please come to the APD station immediately. We have some news about your mother."


	16. Tough Beat

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been out of town without internet for a week. A VERY LONG WEEK:D**

**Sorry!**

**I'll try my best to make this a good chapter.**

**PLEASE.**

**I'm BEGGING.**

**Read and review L.O.V.E. and The Future Of Zashley.**

**Just PM and tell me you did because of this, and I'll surprise you with something nice:D**

**I will be updating them, and I have some questions for you:D**

**thankshoe:D**

**(ahh! i just realized it looks like "thanks, hoe!" i mean it like thanks shoe!)**

**-addie**

**CHAD**

"Everything's fine, Miss Montez." Officer Reyes informed Gabriella. Chad was eavesdropping from around the corner. He sat with Taylor, Ryan, SHarpay and Troy in the police department, waiting to hear what happened.

"I don't see how anything could get worse." Sharpay sighed, hoping it would delay the hot tears that sting her eyes. "We've practically lived in the hospital on and off for months. Gabi-Sh-She-she made one mistake! She doesn't deserve this!"

Chad put a hand on her shoulder, and his other arm around Taylor comfortingly. Troy wrapped Sharpay in his arms and the tears fell from her puffy eyes.

"Ssh! Wait!" Chad pulled his index finger up to his lips and peeked around the corner. Gabbi was crying, and he could only catch a bit of the story.

"What'd you hear?" Taylor asked.

"It sounds like Mrs. Montez came home and Gab's dad was there, drunk, and they got in a fight over the baby, and Gab's dad hit her mom." Chad said solemnly. Taylor's eyes widened and Sharpay broke away from Troy's embrace and ran to Gabriella, who's shirt was soaked from the tears that kept hitting it.

"Your mother is fine, Miss Montez. She's in the hospital right now. Just a few bruises, that's all. Officer Sheridan can escort you to see her, but we need to ask you some questions about your father later." Officer Reyes declared. "I'm sorry about all this."

Gabriella tried to thank him for his help, but she couldn't make a sound. Her mother was beaten half to death for defending Gabriella. A simple 'Sorry about all this' didn't even begin to cover the hurt she felt.


	17. SURVEY! PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay, I want to know straight from the fans **

**what you think about this story, my writing in general,**

**and your opinions on new stories.**

**Be BRUTALLY HONEST!**

**Please PM it to me, but if you cant, just reply.**

**So please tell me, **

**what do you want to see more of in Heating Things Up?**

**More Ryella?**

**More Troypay?**

**More Chaylor?**

**More drama?**

**More romance?**

**More what?**

**Do You want to see...**

**the Ryella wedding?**

**Gabi keep the baby?**

**Gabi put the baby up for adoption?**

**If I wrote a new story would you read it? **

**Yes**

**No**

**Depends on what it's about**

**Here are some summaries of stories i'm writing or have written. Tell me which ones you like or would like to read about.**

**If they are voted, I might either PM them or post them. **

**Summary-New Hope (NOT a fanfic!)**

**Welcome to New Hope Rehabilitation Center!**

**Meet Danielle Card. Her father left when she was born, and her mother's been an alchoholic since who knows when. She promised herself when she was 12 she'd never end up like her mom. She kept that promise until Paul Regan's keg party. The police showed up and found Danielle drunk on the bathroom floor muttering something about Oprah Winfrey and a rubber duck. They questioned her mother, which led to an investigation of her house, which led to-Well, long story short, the court gave her a decision of New Hope or juvenile detention. So now, she's sharing a Lemon-Lysol-scented room with 4 strange girls. YIPPEE! not.**

**Meet Elle Norman. She's a perfectionist. Her room is spotless, her grades are impeccable, she always looks amazing. In fact, she seems to have nothing going wrong. But Elle knows her mother's remarks about all she's doing wrong is destructive. Elle **_**must**_** be perfect. One day,Mrs. Norman makes a mindless comment about Elle's weight. The next day, Elle's not eating. Striving for flawlessness, Elle develops anorexia. When her best friend finds Elle's journal filled with pages of her struggles with food, Elle is shipped off to New Hope. Will she butt heads with the ever-imperfect indie rocker chick Danielle? I guess you'll have to read to find out, won't you?;)**

**Meet Morgan Vellamos. Her boyfriend Jose got her pregnant, her parents kicked her out of the house and into New Hope. She meets with other teen moms & pregnancy experts in hopes to raise better mothers. But when Morgan is pressured by her "coach" Leslie to give her baby up for adoption, will she give in to pressure, or will she stick with her heart's desire?**

**Meet Claire Barrett. Her mother has always been the "hot mom". But the guys at school like Mrs. Barrett more than Claire. Determined to have a boyfriend that isn't using her to see her mom, she tries to perfect herself. Haircut here, mani/pedi there, until she thinks that maybe the guys like her mom because she's skinny. Before you know it, Claire is keeping secrets, making alibis, and puking her breakfast into the toilet. Her mom catches on quickly and sends her to New Hope. Being surrounded by even more pretty, skinny girls? Yeah, that should help. How far is Claire willing to go?**

**Meet Caroline Thomas. Daddy's wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger. She's rich and beautiful, now that she finally got her nose job. She's popular. She drives a Lexus convertible. Who **_**doesn't **_**want to be her? Well, Caroline doesn't want to be her. She stopped by a party and an evil enemy framed her as a pot dealer, then arranged for the police to show up, to find 5 dime bags in her jacket pockets. WHAM! Her life of luxury is over, and now she's forced to sleep on an uncomfortable cheap mattress and take drug counseling everyday for hours on end with REAL drugged-up teenage girls. Can Daddy's Little Angel learn how to depend on herself?**

**Summary-Hannah MOntana (no title yet, a fanfic)**

**Jake and Miley are going out, and are doing fine, until Cassie moves to town. Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jake befriend her, and then she finds out Miley and Jake are dating. Then, at Jake's next shooting of Zombie High, he invites MIley and Lilly along to see what it's like. Will rising star Madison WIsconsin (Cassie in disguise) try to ruin their relationship?**

**SUmmary-5 Of A Kind**

5 OF A KIND COMERCIAL  
**Annoying Announcer Guy**-Don't go away! Hannah Montana will be right back!

**Annoying Announcer Girl**- Siblings can be annoying!  
_shot of 5 blonde people in a catfight, pulling hair, scratching, biting. They then look up at the camera and smile _  
Just ask the MacKenzie quints!  
_Shot of them playing in their band_   
Annie,  
_shot of AJ Michalka smiling_   
Brad,  
_shot of cody linley_   
Cassie,  
_shot of Ashley Tisdale_   
Danny,  
_shot of jason Dolley_   
and Emily MacKenzie  
_shot of Emily Osment_   
are learning how to get along,  
_shot of Annie, Cassie and Emily yelling at each other_   
and get used to a whole new life in a whole new city!  
_shot of Statue of Liberty, and other NYC landmarks_   
Watch 5 Of A Kind, starring Cow Belles' AJ Michalka,  
_shot of Annie sitting at desk with glasses, studying_   
Hannah Montana's Cody Linley  
_shot of Brad checking himself out in mirror _  
High School Musical and The Suite Life's Ashley Tisdale,  
_shot of Cassie putting on lipgloss and talking on her cell, holding shopping bags_   
Cory In The House & Read It & Weep's Jason Dolley,  
_shot of Danny playing the drums_   
and Hannah Montana's Emily Osment  
_shot of Emily dribbling a soccer ball _  
5 Of A Kind, Disney's newest show,  
_shot of Disney ears in bottom left corner of screen _  
Premiering Friday, September 1st, 6/7 central, only on Disney Channel!

**Kinda long, sorry! tell me what you like!**

**thanks SOO much!**

**-addie**


	18. Suprise!

**It's been MONTHS. Like 6 months!**

**I'm so terribly sorry!  
Things get crazy hectic.**

**Anyways, I'm finishing this story, it's attatched to me:D**

**PLEASE tell your friends & such!  
LOVE YOU ALL:D**

**--addie**

**GABRIELLA  
**

"Gabriella?" Mrs. Montez smiled weakly.

"Mom!" Gabriella draped her mother in a soft hug. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I am." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Mama, it's all my fault, and I never thought he'd-"

"Baby, stop it. It wasn't your fault at all. H-He...He did it, not you, sweetheart." Mrs. Montez explained.

"But Mami, if it wasn't for me and the baby-"

"Shhh.." Mrs. Montez pulled Gabi next to her and gently rubbed her back. "Speaking of the baby, how is it?"

"You mean, how is she?" Gabi smiled.

"It's a girl!" Mrs. Montez almost jumped out of the bed in excitement.

"Yep!" Gabi grinned uncontrollably. "And you're the first to know!"

"Sweetheart!" Mrs. Montez ran her fingers through Gabriella's curls.

"Listen, Mami, I know this isn't how you wanted it. You wanted me to have the fairytale wedding with Prince Charming, but even though it's so crazy, Ryan _is _my Prince Charming. He said he'd do whatever it takes to make me happy. And as long as you're okay with that, then I'm happy."

"Baby, that's all I ever wanted." Mrs. Montez smiled.

"Oh! Ah!" Gabi winced.

"What?! What's wrong!?" Mrs. Montez jerked upright in her hospital bed.

"Mami-the baby! She kicked! She kicked for her Abuela!"


End file.
